Sound Dimensions
by Pascal-chan
Summary: When Kaito and Kairi accidentally share a papou fruit, their lives will change forever... but is it for better or worse? Rated T just to be safe


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Kingdom Hearts. If I did... You would be able to actually play in Destiny Islands CX**

**Note: This will include RinxSora, NeruxRiku, MeikoxJecht, HakuxKuja, and VenxFuu later on! (Maybe more...)**

* * *

><p>Kairi yawned loudly and opened her eyes slowly. Sitting up, she noticed that someone else was in the bed with her.<p>

"Good morning Se-" she stopped dead in her tracks. "Meiko?" the figure rustled slightly, moving onto it's back. 'What's she doing here? If someone sleeps in my bed without me knowing, it's usually Selphie…'

"Eh? Oh, good morning Kairi! Umm… why are you in my bed?" she asked, her speech slightly slurred. The red-haired girl sighed.

"This is MY bed Meiko. Did you drink to much last night?" she asked sweetly, getting up.

"Umm… too much?" she half-answered, laughing sheepishly. Suddenly, she grabbed her head. "Yeah… way too much." Kairi hurried over to the brown-haired vocaloid.

"Will you be okay? Do you need water or anything?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah… water would be nice…" Meiko replied, still grabbing her head. Kairi nodded and ran out of the room.

"Kairi! What's up!" a familiar voice shouted, making the girl look around. A girl with teal hair in a grey and black schoolgirl uniform stepped out of a room.

"Oh, hi Miku!" Kairi greeted the girl, smiling. "Meiko has a bad hangover, so I'm getting her some water." She informed the girl, running past her.

"Oh, well see ya!" Miku shouted to her back, waving. Sprinting down the stairs, Kairi arrived in the kitchen.

"Morning Kairi-san." The deep voice of Kaito greeted her. He was perched on one of the bar stools next to the island, eating ice cream.

"Morning Kaito! Umm, do you know what happened to Meiko last night?" she asked sheepishly. The blue-haired man sighed.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." He warned, shaking his head. She giggled.

"If you say so Kaito!" she laughed and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Did you have a nice time?" this took Kaito by surprise. 'No one ever asks me that…'

"More or less. Could've been better." He replied, shoving another spoonful in his moth. "Shanks for ashking Kairi-shan." He managed through chewing.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full!" she yelled, still giggling. This made Kaito blush. After she filled the glass with water, she ran out of the kitchen. "Bye!" she shouted and disappeared around the corner. The vocaloid just stood there, awestruck. 'This girl is as beautiful as Meiko… and has a heart equal to Miku's!' he thought dreamily, picturing her in his mind. He loved the way her firey hair flowed majestically when she ran, and how sweet and carefree she was. Kaito laughed. 'I might like almost as much as I like ice cream…' he joked, placing another spoonful in his mouth.

"Thank you so much Kairi. You're a lifesaver!" Meiko thanked Kairi, mustering up a smile, even though she was in pain.

"It's nothing Meiko!" she insisted, blushing. Walking out the door, she stopped. "Just make sure you don't stumble in here again!" then she left, shutting the door behind her. As she turned, she bumped into something and the sweet aroma of ice cream filled her.

"Oomph!" she grunted.

"Sorry Kairi-san!" an earnest voice apologized, causing the girl to look up, right into Kaito's face.

"Oh! Hi Kaito! It's okay." She replied, smiling. "Was there something you needed?" Kaito blushed, looking away from her purple eyes.

"Well… umm…" he stammered, trying to get his tongue to form words. "Would you like to get ice cream with me later…?" he finally said, practically yelling. Kairi giggled.

"You mean like a date?" she asked, looking at him. He blushed even harder.

"Yes…"

"Sure! When?" she replied, still giggling. The blue-haired vocaloid's face turned bright pink.

"Umm… four?" he half-answered. She smiled sweetly.

"Okay! I'll see you then!" Kairi replied, giving Kaito a quick hug. She ran off, blushing lightly. The vocaloid just stood there in shock, not expecting the girl's embrace.

"Uh, yeah! See you then…!" he yelled back, still blushing. Once she ran around the corner, he did a little happy dance. "I just got a date!" he cheered, but suddenly stopped. "I need to get ready!"

* * *

><p>Kairi sat in the kitchen, waiting for her date. She was wearing s white, purple, and black tank top, white capris, and purple and black sandals. Suddenly, Kaito burst into the room, panting. He was in his usual outfit, despite the heat.<p>

"Aren't you gonna be hot in that?" Kairi asked, laughing slightly.

"You see, well, I was trying to find something else, but nothing worked… heh…" he stumbled over his words, turning a shade of light pink. He was still amazed that he was going on a date with Kairi of all people.

"Alright, whatever you say!" the red head giggled, standing up. "Should we go?" she walked over to him. He nodded.

"Let's go. I know the perfect place!" he replied, leading her to the door.

The couple strolled through town, holding hands. Although Kairi seemed perfectly content, Kaito was shaking, his face red.

"Are you okay Kaito?" the girl asked, worried.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine!" he stammered, turning as red as a tomato.

"Alright, if you say so!" she laughed. "Anyways, where's the place you were talking about?" he stopped, making Kairi look at him.

"Right there." He answered, pointing to a small storefront. It was white like most of the shops on Destiny Islands, but it had a large neon sign hanging in the window.

"Okay! Let's go inside!" she suggested, pulling him towards the entrance. As the bell rang, the man and girl running the counter looked over.

"Kaito! It's nice to see you again!" the man exclaimed, smiling. He had long red hair and glasses.

"And it seems you've finally gotten a girlfriend." The girl chuckled, a coy look on her face. She also had red hair, but hers was curled into large ringlets on each side of her head. Kaito's face became flushed again.

"Teto! What do you mean by 'finally'?" he yelled. Surprisingly, Kairi started laughing.

"You must come here often!" she giggled, still holding his warm hand.

"Yup! He's one of our best customers!" the man replied. "By the way, I'm Ted Kasane, and this is my sister Teto Kasane."

"It's nice to meet you, Ted, Teto." Kairi greeted them, smiling. Kaito looked at her. 'Just seeing her smile makes me happy…'

"So, what'll it be?" Teto asked, grabbing a scooper. Both Kairi and Kaito shrugged.

"You can choose, just make it enough for two, 'kay?" Kairi decided. A mischievous grin flashed across Teto's face.

"Okay! Just take a seat, and you're order will be here soon!" she yelled, running into the back room. Letting go of Kairi's hand, Kaito took a seat on one of the seats in front of the large window. Kairi followed him, lowering herself onto the stool slowly. After a few moments of silence, Kairi broke the ice.

"So… have you ever had a girlfriend before?" she asked, slightly embarrassed. Kaito's face turned bright red again.

"Well… y-yeah…" he mumbled, looking away from her purple eyes.

"How many?" she asked again, somewhat interested.

"T-two… you might know them…" he stammered.

"Really? Was one of them Meiko?" she probed, slightly enjoying his discomfort.

"N-no! She just thinks of me as her personal punching bag… you know that!" he shouted, making Ted look at us. "They were Gumi and Luka…" images of the energetic green-haired girl and the laid back pink-haired girl flowed into Kairi's mind.

"Oh yeah… I know them!" she recalled. "But, I can't really imagine you and Gumi dating…" she trailed off, looking at her blue-haired date.

"Yeah… we weren't together for very long…" he began. "We were in middle school and just wanted to try it out." Kairi nodded. "Hey! What about you? Have you ever dated?"

"No. Sora has asked me out me out several times, but I declined every time." She answered, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. 'I really hope this conversation doesn't continue…' To her relief, Teto's high-pitched voice rang through the shop.

"Hey lovebirds! Your food's ready!" she shouted, running towards them. In her hand was an ornate sundae cup with a creamy yellow ice cream scooped into it. Two spoons were buried into the delicious-looking food. "Here ya go!" she announced, placing the cup on the table.

"Thanks Teto!" Kairi said politely, smiling. "What kind is it?" the red-haired utauloid giggled.

"That's a secret! I'm sure you'll know what it is when you taste it!" Teto laughed, lingering by the couple to see them try it. Kairi and Kaito looked suspiciously at her, but grabbed a spoon and took a small amount. They raised the spoons to their mouths at the same time, eating the ice cream. Kairi's eyes grew large as she tasted it, her eyes darting from Kaito to Teto.

"This is…" she began, but was cut off.

"Amazing! Why have I never tried it before?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Well, it's made from a legendary fruit of these islands, and we just created it yesterday." Teto explained. "Ted and I were looking for testers, and you two were perfect for the job!" then, she returned to the counter. Kaito started eating it happily while Kairi ate small bites.

"Do you like it, Kairi-san?" he asked between a bite, his sapphire blue eyes meeting her amethyst ones. Their eyes locked and a sudden flourish of heat circled around their hearts.

"Y-yeah…" she muttered, trying to take her eyes off of him. She was starting to become dizzy, so she quickly finished as much as she could while Kaito started to eat faster. Both of them set down their spoons and stood up.

"Thanks Ted! It was delicious! How much will it be?" Kaito yelled to Teto's brother.

"Don't worry Kaito! It's on the house!" he shouted back. The blue-haired vocaloid grinned.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"Yeah, thanks Ted! Thanks Teto!" Kairi shouted, trying to push her uneasiness away. Grasping each other's hands, they walked towards the window.

"See ya two soon!" Teto yelled as they left. As the two walked, they thought about what had happened.

"Hey Kaito?" Kairi spoke up, getting the blue-haired man's attention.

"What is it?" he asked, glancing at her.

"You know how Teto said that the ice cream was made from a legendary fruit of Destiny Islands?" she asked, holding onto his arm tigthly. 'Let's head to the beach."

"Yeah… what about it?" Kaito remembered, heading towards the waterfront.

"Well, that fruit grows on the islands where I used to hang out with Sora and Riku," she began. "So I learned al low about it."

"And…?"

"Legend says if two people share the fruit, their hearts will be tied together for eternity." She admitted as they neared the lapping waves.

"So that means we'll never be able to love someone else?" Kaito asked, staring into the endless sea.

"Yes." She answered.

"So that feeling I had when we looked at each other… that was… our hearts connecting?" he wondered, still staring.

"Yes… do you care?" she questioned, worried. Suddenly, Kaito's soft hand touched her chin, lifting her face upwards.

"No… no I don't…" he whispered and leaned down. As their lips touched, Kairi could feel her heart crying out, 'I love him… I love him!'


End file.
